The New Super Evil Guy Show
Season 1 # Filthy Crap # Let Me Freestyle # First Day Of School # The Football Team # Prank Calls # Hater Comments # Pigeons Pride # My First Date # Rapping # Jersey Shore # Asians Piss Me Off # The N-Word # Rejected By A Girl # Giant Cockroach # Bullies # Swag? # I Hates Halloween # I Love Haters! # People Don't Like Me # Talking To Women # Haters Of The Week! # Justin Bieber # Christmas Season 2 (2012) # Raisins # Stephen Hawking # My 1st Q and A # Stupid Girls # Saying stuff In Class # My 2nd Q and A # How to get girls # Spanish # Singing Adele # Valentine's Day # Adele Is Fat # Weird Crud # Reacting Bambi's Mom Dies # My Friends # Evil Guy Vs. Birds # Freestyle Goes Wrong # Epic Nosebleed # Kids # Old People # Doing stuff In Public # Worst Magician Ever # Fat People # Cooking Food # Eating Poisonous Mushrooms # Trolling Japan (全身タイツ現れる？!) # Babies Season 3 (2012) # Just Ask Me # Ninja Gets His BUTT KICKED # Dancing To Skrillex # Just Ask Me #2 # I'm INSANE # Animals # The Outdoors # Completely Accurate World Accents # My Punishment # Completely Accurate World Accents Part 2 # Homeless People # My Compilation # Foreigners # My Compilation #2 # Cinnamon Challenge # Just Ask Me #3 # I'm Not Racist # The Amazing Guy Man # Singing Call Me Maybe # How To Get Boys # My Compilation #3 # My Second Punishment # Evil Guy Goes To College # How To Say Hello in many Languages # Don't Be Racist # Gangnam Style - Evil Guy Cover # I Hate College # Doing Chatroulette # Computer Love # Gangster # Times Square # Outtakes And Bloopers # How to use the Toilet # The All Mighty Me # Power Rangers # Crud I Say # Rapping for girls # Steve Harvey Is Evil as Me # How To Eat In Different Cultures # How to Rap? # Based On A True Story # One Christmas Spectacular # 2012 Evil Guy Season 4 (2013) # Swag master # How To Pick Up Women # How To Dubstep # My Fingers # An Announcement # Japanese Arcade Games # Santa's Brother # Hipsters # Greatest Joke Of All Time # Middle School Dance # Big Mama # Elevator Prank # Master for Girls # Seeing Santa Claus # A Serious Video? # Pinecones # Evil Narrator # What Do I Say # How To Answer The Phone # Rock Paper Scissors # Japan Special # Saying The N Word # Memes # Stupid High School # Singing Thrift Shop # Tweets # Social Networks # Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop (Evil Guy Cover) # Angry Black Men # Is Gay Is A Bad Word # How To Bake Brownies # Vegetables # Selena Gomez Interview # Why Did You Leave Me # Don't Mess With One Direction # Pizza # Am I Crazy # The Sacrifice # Big Boy's # Girls vs Boys # Sacrifice News # The Great Sacrifice # Flute Pratice # Evil Guy's 2013 Season 5 (2014) # Cooking With Evil Guy # Prank Calls, once again # Pick Up Lines # Racist Words In Japanese (Japanese 101) # Mozuku Wasabi Challenge # Voting # justgirlythings # Screw Valentines Day # Wasabi Drink # Noises # Reading Internet Comments # Evil Guy Photoshop # Evil Guy Photoshop Episode 2 # How To Win A Girl's Heart # Tweet on Youtube # I Eats Raw Squid And Puke # Japanese Fireworks Challenge # Types Of People On The Internet # Ultimate Ice Bucket Challenge # Pink Guy Cooking Raps # High School Survival # Anime Warrior # Reading Hater Comments # The Screecher # Internet Rappers # Feminist Bruce Lee # I Eat Butts # Meme Master # Worst Film Ever # Evil Guy's 2014 Season 6 (2015) # The Wrong Generation # Ramen # French Fries # Anime Hunter # The Conspiracy Theory # Rat Chef # Suicide # Those Florida Mans # Loser Reads Hater Comments #2 # ULTIMATE Girl Things # Flavortown # The Sacrifices??? # Illegal Crawfish # Evil Guy's Journey # Animal Rights Activist # Toilet Shrimp # Vomit Cake # Evil Guy's Reads Hater Comments 3 # PC or Mac # Firework Challenge # My Conspiracy Theory # Life Hacks # Game Shakers!!!! # Alien Hunters # Hair on my Cake # Pewdiepie Tattoo # The Truth for Pranks # Evil Guy's Kamikaze Season 7 (2016-17) # Breaking Chopsticks # Evil Guy 2016 # People I Hate # Killing A Puppy # How To Get A Sister # Mozart # Anti Teen Smoking Ads # Evil Guy Reads Hater Comments #4 # Fish Hooks # A Guide too Men # People Club # Unboxing # Chicken Sandwich Review # Vegans # Animal Rights # Worlds Biggest Rat??!! (Disgusting) # The End Of Humanity # A War Is Happening # BEST Cake EVAR # Japanese Insults # Evil Guy's Reads Hater Comments #5 # For How Much $$$ # Getting Stuffed # The Afterlife # Picnic # Facebook # Wheelchairs # Return of Revenge # Final War # Evil Guy 2017 # Hitler's Son # Drones Suck # Chocolate At Home # The End